Thermal overload relays having a normally open contact in addition to the standard normally closed contact have been known heretofore. The standard normally closed contact is of course used for the primary circuit control function of initiating a circuit interrupting action when an overload occurs in the system. The auxiliary normally open contact has been used for alarm purposes. For example, U. F. Carter et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,478,292, dated Nov. 11, 1969, and owned by the assignee of this invention, shows a thermal overload relay having a protector normally closed contact and an auxiliary normally open contact that is used for indicator purposes. As shown in FIG. 9 of this patent, these contacts form part of a unitary switch and are mounted on a common insulating member. When this thermal overload relay is assembled, a contact operating member biases the protector contact closed so that it will be normally closed as shown in FIG. 7 of this patent and at the same time biases the indicator contact open. As a result, when the thermal overload relay trips, the protector contact opens to initiate a circuit interrupting function and the indicator contact closes to initiate an indication. While a thermal overload relay of this type has been useful for its intended purpose, it has been found desirable to provide a thermal overload relay that has not only the standard normally closed contact for primary circuit control function that is installed by the manufacturer, but additionally has provision for installation in the field of an auxiliary contact that may be either normally open for alarm purposes or normally closed for monitoring purposes and which may be changed in the field from one to another without disassembling the thermal overload relay.